Deceptigods
by starkiller2886
Summary: Megatron believes he has found a way to defeat the autobots but will team prime figure out what he's up to and what has become of the seven and what role do they have in this adventure? Title tenitive.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, i literaliy just got this idea stuck i my head and wrote it, if you guys like the prologue I guess I' will continue. Pardon any grammar mistakes I'm not the best grammar person i actully hate it oh and i type this on my tablet so that is the reason for some of the spelling issues. **

**Disclaimer: I oobously do not own so don't sue or i'll sue yoou back.**

**Earth's lower orbit**

**Decepticon warship **_**Nemesis**_

"Today we have an opportunity to rid the world of the dreaded Autobots!" Megatron, leader of the Decepticons jered to his limitless Decepticon army. Purple eyes scanning the crowded bridge and the gigantic monitors broadcasting his message live throughout the mighty warship.

Soldiers of all three types cheered in encouragement but knew the plan has a high chance to fail due to the Autobots victories grately outnumbered there defeats on Earth unlike the battles on Cybertron.

"Oh what plan has our glorious master despised of this time?" Starscreams cowardly voice rose up from the walkway on the bridge.

"To harness this planet's 'god's powers'." Megatron simply stated clearly exaggerating the word 'god'.

"Aren't Primus and Unicron the only gods?" Knockout asked not to anyone in particular.

Megatron looked frustrated from all the questioning questions he was receiving from his warriors.

"Primus and Unicron are the main two deities, the god of creation is Primus who wields the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership, while Unicron is the god of destruction and chaos. Mainly the latter. He wields his own blood into battle turning the opponent against each other as we all know but this is besides the point." Megatron explained and put some venom in his words at the end to wake up a dozing Starscream and Knockout out of there small stasis nap they had going on.

Starscream and Knockout did a little jump, well Starscream nearly transformed but that is besides the point. The point is that you can clearly tell who the two cons feared on the giant warship.

"We were listening, I swear!" Starscream pleaded to his master as Megatron simply rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Soundwave and I have found some ancient records in the Iacon database regarding Earth's deities which were created by Chaotic space clouds that leaked from Unicron and created many of Earth's ancient gods such as Gaea and Uranus. The humans refer to them as Greek mythology but they are anything but. According to golden age scholars these gods have weaken powers of the two great Cybertronian gods and I intend on taking back those powers!" Megatron roared which brought thunderous claps from the warship with comments like, "Make the humans give back what they stole or death to the humans and their pretend gods."

Overall Megatron was pleased. He now had a way to get godly powers for himself and he was sure Shockwave and Soundwave could find a way to make it work.

After about five minutes of continuous cheering and discussion Megatron raised his hand for silence.

Once everyone was silent he continued on again, "We have a lot of planning to do before we can commence Operation Minotaur, so we will have four teams set up, Soundwave will be in charge of intelligence gathering and spy networking." Soundwave just nodded his head in agreement as Megatron continued on, "Knockout will lead Energon mining as we will need more drones mining for fuel because this will be a long battle and I am sure the Autobots will not idely sit by and allow us to destroy an entire human culture." Megatron muttered as Knockout muttered about getting the rusty jobs. "Shockwave will need a scientific/engineering team to construct new weapons to destroy and contain the gods and their powers." Megatron gestured towards the cyclops as he only answered with a hail Megatron. "Finally, Starscream will lead seeker patrols to find this Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter the ancients keep referring to. They could lead us to the current location of Mt. Olympus in which the gods of Greece live." Megatron concluded with grabbing a surprised Starscream by the arm and threatening death if he should fail... again.

AU: Hope you enjoy. Review please and I'll continue on your recnmendation.

May the Force bew with you!


	2. Welcome to NYC Ch1

**AU: Thanks to the guys that reviewed and Fav/Followed the story, you guys are the reason why the 1st official chapter is going out. So hope you guys like.**

**Jasper, Nevada**

**Autobot HQ**

"Prime!" Special agent William Fowler shouted through the large missile silo turning the heads of the seven autobot warriors and the three humans.

"What seems to be the matter agent Fowler?" Optimus asked turning the head of said agent.

Fowler walked over to the human sized computer terminal and typed in what seemed to be random numbers and letters but the bots and humans knew that some how it all made sense. (Except for Ratchet and Ralph who majored in computer science and hacking)

"About an hour ago Uncle Sam's energon detection satellite picked up an unusual amount of energon energy signatures around NYC. No witnesses saw anything alien but if this constratration pattern continues it won't be long until someone see's something." Fowler explained pointing to each gigantic monitor, giving a description on which dot means what.

"Do you think the cons found another Iacon relic?" Bulkhead asked remembering Bumblebee, Arcee, Jack, and Miko's trip to the big apple.

Optimus gave an uncertain look before answering, "I do not believe that Alpha Trion would send more than one relic to the same area due to fear of easy access and the fear of them falling into the wrong hands."

Fowler nodded in agreement but continued on pressing that if Team Prime couldn't figure this out and stop Megatron he would be forced to call in an airstrike and that could cause massive collateral damage and human casualties and don't forget the secret would come out.

"We will stop Megatron at all costs. We first need to figure out what he is looking for." Optimus explained and started to think for a moment. Coming up with every cause and solution for the increased Decepticon presence.

"Wheel jack and Bulkhead will patrol on Long Island. You'll Bridge in at the city and use energon detection devices to track Decepticon seekers along route 27, Montauk Highway. Miko and agent Fowler will be your human interferer, if agent Fowler has no exceptions." Prime ordered looking straight at Fowler who nodded.

"Should be fun, haven't had a simple road trip in a while." Said agent Fowler clasping his hands together and excitedly ran up the steps up the elevator returning shortly later with an army rangers bag and getting strange looks from Team Prime.

"What a guy has to come prepared." Was all he had to dignify his worn bag and sudden burst of energy.

"Meanwhile, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Jack will survey the city. " Prime gave the order.

Arcee stepped forward and asked the question that everyone was thinking but didn't dare ask. "What are you going to do, I mean if Megatron is looking for some super weapon I really doubt that you are going to sit idly by and help Ratch with overview."

"Indeed you are right but first I must consult with Alpha Trion to figure out what Megatron is after then once I know that... He will pay for his crimes against Humanity and for _Cybertron_!" Prime heroically preached before turning to the rest.

"What about me Optimus?" Smokescreen asked from the corner worried that he will be stuck on monitor duty with Ratchet.

"I have another mission for you. Wheeljack has been kind enough to allow you use the Jackhammer for a certain mission I need you do for me. Before agent Fowler stopped bye, we had decrypted coordinates for a secret Autobot shelter just outside of this system. I need you to go pick up the two survivors. We need their help." Prime said turning slightly to face the newest member of Team Prime.

Arcee was doing her third round on her patrol looking, well more like following her con patrol before deciding to pull over and give her wheels a rest until another patrol swung on bye.

She had the moment to bask in amazement of the large city. At least in human standards. She never did have a chance to bask in the gloryness last time she was in the human city due to her being mainly underneath the city in the sewers.

Arcee was deep in thought she didn't notice the three un-human people creeping up behind the black haired teen walking down the sidewalk and continuing right through an ally with one hand in his pocket and his head on constant vigilance.

"What do you want?" A voice yelled from the alley just ahead of the femme Autobot.

Intrigued Arcee drove over to get a closer look but parked at the curb and activated her hard light hologram and lightly treaded towards the voice.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson. Master has a gigantic bounty on your head, something about cutting her head off or some'n, doesn't matter I just know that you are you going to make me rich!" One of the monstrous voice's cheered.

Before Arcee or the Percy kid could respond to the three un-human like things, they organically transformed into what Arcee remembered as a Chimera, a three headed Greek mythological creature that what Arcee remembered originated from humans believing that Predacons and Dinobots were monsters and based their mythology around them.

This just proved those stories wrong.

The three headed beast charged at Percy and he ducked but Arcee couldn't idly sit by as the monster would surely kill the boy.

"Hey! Ugly, you want to mess with someone your own size?" Sadie aka Arcee's hologram shouted as the boy and Chimera turned towards the helmeted hard light hologram.

The creature charged at Sadie but the hologram jumped at the last moment and flipped over the creature and ducted as the two serpent tails struck out at her, with Arcee's Cybertronian skills she managed to confuse the best long enough for Percy to draw out a pen that Arcee was about to question, but she was instantly shut-up when it turned into a three foot long bronze glowing sword.

He charged at full force and was able to reflect a clawed paw put one of the goat heads knocked him on his butt and it was about to make the kill when Arcee rolled to the rescue in her alt-form and left tire tracks along the center head that gave Percy the time he needed to make the final strike to its neck and the creature slowly but surely turned to gold dust.

"Nice sword kid, oh by the way, what in the name of Primus was that thing?"

**Read and review pls. hoped you enjoyed.**

_**"May the Force be with you!"-**_

**Starkiller28865**


	3. Sol system

**AU: Sorry for the delay but school and band does not mix with FF. So hope you enjoy and think of this as an early valentine's gift. **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed and comment**

**(And yes to the person who asked about favoring the Cons, I do that sometimes mostly unintentional. Watch the Empire strikes back, that would do that to a guy.)**

**Outside of Los Angelos**

"Soundwave, are we near the coordinates to the unusual energy signature Shockwave picked up earlier?" Megatron asked the faceless con trying to figure out if searching for the unusual energy sig. was really worth the leader of the mighty Decepticons time.

"(Unusual energy signature)" Soundwave repeated Megatron's voice and pointed down with a map on his monitor of a face with a cavern deep, oh so deep underground, almost as deep as the location of Unicron himself... the Earth's core.

'What could be left down there?' Megatron thought to himself. 'Prime deactivated everything alive down there with the Matrix.'

"(Greek mythology, pretend gods.)" Soundwave repeated as Megatron came to realization.

"Knockout, I need as many drills as possible. I have found the god known as Hades, god of the underworld and riches. We will need this location if we want to capture one of the 'Big Three'" Megatron nearly laughed as he found how easy this is going to be.

"_Lord Megatron, how do you expect me to get the equipment there? Starscream is using the warship as his personal toy around the human settlement known as Greece looking for the gods palace at Mt. Olympus."_ Knockout whined as Megatron silently cursed Starscream.

"I will handle it, just have the equipment ready." Megatron finally ordered after thinking over his strategy.

"_By your command my Lord, hail Megatron._" Knockout finished and the other line of the comm. silenced.

"Soundwave, contact Lt. Blackout on the _Sonic Phase_, tell him that we will need as many of his men as possible, and recall all troops from away missions. We will need as many troops on Earth as possible." Megatron listed off his new orders.

"(By your command my Lord, hail Megatron.)" The silent warrior repeated and started to send out the orders for the leader of the Decepticons.

'This will start a new age not just for the Decepticons, but for the Cybertronian race in all!'

**Outside of the Sol System**

Smokescreen hated the scrappy missions. He was an Autobot Elite Guard member, the best of the best and Optimus still gave him a scouts level rescue mission. Don't get him wrong, he would follow Optimus's orders to his grave but it still didn't feel like the recognition that he deserved.

Although finding these two Autobots might just turn the odds a little more even.

_"Smokescreen to base, I'm nearing the coordinates for our missing comrades, I'll be going radio silent that way I won't be picked up by scavenging cons, so any last orders?" _Smooke asked after preparing weapon systems and disengaging Phantom FTL Drives.

_"Yeah, good luck and come back with some allies."_ Ratchet ordered cutting off the comm line as Smoke laughed silently at the old med bot's antics.

'Now, to see if this trip wasn't a waste of time and energon' Smoke thought as the _Jackhammer _came out of Phantom FTL.

Once out of FTL Smoke's optical servos widen as he saw a Decepticon class carrier transport similar to the one used to lock him up after the battle of Iacon. But what made the fearless warrior nervous was the small Autobot Zeta class fighter (similar design to the _Jackhammer)_ being chased and fired upon by the larger ship.

It would zig and zag every direction to avoid the cluster and the plasma missiles but the shields would shimmer constantly from the chaotic spray of laser fire from the carrier.

This was Smokescreen moment, zoom in and target the bridge while the cannons are firing. They would never see him coming in time and by the time they did see him it would be too late. They wouldn't have time to raise the shield and Smoke would have his first Decepticon commander kill to go along with the dozens of drone kills.

But while he was busy focusing on the plan of glory he didn't have time to react to the broadside cluster missile that detonated early and the small zeta fighter blew into a million ionized particles.

'NO!' Was all Smoke could yell before going full force at the transport.

**Outside of Sol System**

_**Sonic Phase **_**command bridge**

"Lt. the Autobot fighter has been destroyed." The vehicon at the gunning control station reported to the dark Decepticon Lt.

"Very good, I want shields at full strength incase the fighter was a scout ship for a larger fleet but I doubt it." Blackout ordered looking over the several large monitors that contained several engagement reports.

"Sir, comm. feed for you, level Omega priority!" The vehicon over at communications and intelligence shouted over to the giant Decepticon hovercraft.

"Put it through." Blackout ordered with a wave of his hand as a purple hologram of Soundwave appeared in front of him.

"Ahh, Soundwave how may I be of assistance?" Blackout asked in a faked humbled voice.

"(We will need as many men as possible. Knockout needs drilling supplies moved.)" Soundwave spliced with several different voices and a map of the human settlement of Los Angeles appeared on Soundwave's faceless face.

"As our Lord commands." Blackout obeyed not enthusiastic. Of all his time at the Decepticon elite warrior academy this was all the Lt. of the Decepticon Navy got, moving supplies and scouting for stray Autobots.

"Sir another Autobot ship, Zeta class and moving in fast!" The Ensign yelled as Blackout came out of deep thought and started shouted orders while the entangled cons were busy dealing with the one lonely fighter and missed the proximity alarms originating from the rear of the transport ship.

**Outside of the Sol System**

**Rear of the** _**Sonic Pulse**_

"This is one fine mess you've gotten us into this one Jazz!" Jetfire yelled over the pulsing lasers of the con transport firing on a distant speck off the bow of the ship.

"Is that Prime's backup he promised us?" Jazz asked looking over to the battle unfolding.

"Hope so, but he won't last long against that barrage. Sabotage, you up to it?" Jazz asked excitedly.

"You know so, you get the engines and I'll deal with the sensor array, no engines no way to follow us and no sensor array, no way to target our escape route." Jetfire strategized with Jazz nodding along then he gave a small salute and backflipped off the rear of the ship and grappled to the underbelly of the massive transport.

"Show off." Jet muttered and jet packed across half the ship until he reached the sensor array that was covered in a thin sheet of titanium grade A.

Jet quickly transformed his right servo into his rocket launcher and launched a cluster missile that would bypass the shields and do colossal missile did do that indeed and before the Decepticon Vehicons got wind of what he was doing he shot another towards the Communications array and the main power converter that would turn off all power to the prison cells and hangar bays.

After Jet launched the last of his missiles he transformed back into his seeker bipedal mode and zoomed after the engines to catch Jazz and if they were lucky the cons wouldn't have shot down their only ride out of nowhere.

**AU: Hope you enjoyed Fav and Review pls.**

_**May the Force be with you.-Jedi council **_

**Sincerely Starkiller2886**


	4. Chapter 3

**AU: Hey guys, yet another chapter. Hope you like (Ps I gave bee his voice box early)**

Chapter 3

**New York, New York**

**Abandon ally**

"Nice sword kid, oh by the way, What in the name of Primus was that thing?" The female biker asked Percy who was a little stunned that the older girl who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties (hard to tell with the biker helmet on.) had never seen a Chimera. Almost every demigod had fought or at least seen one.

"Aren't you a demigod?" Percy asked the girl who started to walk towards her remote controlled bike, at least he hoped it was remote controlled.

The girl picked up her bike before turning back to Percy.

"You mean half god, it's not impos-." And she cut herself off and started to talk to herself.

'Understood Ratchet meeting up with Bee and Jack at the safe house in sector 7. Arcee out.'

"Percy was it, if what are you saying is true then you need to come with me." The girl, Arcee told him as she got on the bike and stuck her hand out to Percy.

"Uhh, no offense but I don't get in or in this case on a stranger's vehicle, even if she just saved my life, and I don't think my girlfriend would be happy to hear that I rode on a bike holding onto another girl." Percy ranted and gave off a couple of more reasons before Arcee dissolved.

"Better, now your girlfriend won't see you, even if she comes snooping around." Arcee's voice came from her bike as Percy, who was still stunned, walked cautiously up to the bike.

"Wh-what are you?" Percy stammered.

"Can't tell you hear, but once we get back to our safe house I'll show you. Now hop on before they see me." Arcee ordered as Percy hesitantly stepped on.

The bike started to drive on it's own. That freaked Percy out a little and he held on tight as he hoped he wouldn't need his sword.

The mirrors started to move on the sides of the bike and Arcee hissed.

"Twins!" Arcee cursed and started to bob and weave out of traffic. Percy, yelling and started to ask what they were driving from.

"cons, we don't stand a chance without back up." She answered and Percy looked back to see two purple identical cars chasing after them.

"Who are those guys, and why are they chasing us?" Percy yelled over the noise of traffic.

"Those aren't guys, and hold on tight." She ordered and the console in the front of the bike glew bright blue as a picture of a yellow with black racing stripes Camaro muscle car appeared.

"Get down!" Arcee yelled and Percy followed the order as red beams of light shot overhead and vaporized posters on a nearby building.

"Are those lasers?" Percy yelled amazed and a little frightened, and that takes a lot for someone to do to frighten Percy Jackson.

"Too many witnesses, how far to the next subway tunnel?" Arcee asked dodging another set of red lasers.

"Around the next corner, it goes directly underground." Percy answered.

"Hang on!" She yelled and the bike zoomed at top speeds to ride down the ramp and they stopped about fifty feet inside the dark tunnel with minimum light from the small lights spread out evenly down the dank tunnel.

Then four headlights appeared and as soon as they were in full view they stopped. Two menacing twin sport cars that looked like they belonged in a gang. They just sat there, not moving and not getting out. Percy couldn't tell if their was anyone inside or if they were remote controlled like Arcee or what ever she was.

"Hand over the human and you won't be harmed." A menacing voice came from one of the cars.

Percy could hear the sound of metal turning and combining and he looked back to see Arcee turn into a giant robot striking a battle pose and stating, "This ends here cons!"

The 'cons' did the same thing as Arcee and they transformed as well into two exact copies of each other and their hands turned into what Percy guessed were lasers and they were pointed at Arcee.

Before they fired Arcee sprinted at them and she moved in a blur punching the closest one and knocking him/it down and moving to the next. This one dodged Arcee's first attack and kneed at her chest but she avoided by backflipping backwards and turning her right arm into a blaster and shooting twice, each hitting its mark in the center of him/it.

Arcee, now started walking towards Percy and back turned from the 'con' she had knocked over, assuming that him/it was knocked out he/it started to turn over on his/it's side.

"Look out!" Percy yelled as he/it pointed the laser at Arcee and before she could turn a brilliant blue light struck the con and Percy was well convinced that he/it was dead, or offline.

"Well look's like someone had some fun." A new voice entered the subway tunnel.

"Bee, do not start mocking me know, and it was under control!" Arcee argued with the voice that later turned out to be a giant yellow and black robot.

"As I recall you signaled me for back up." The yellowbot, 'Bee' argued back.

"So not the point but we have other matters to worry about." Arcee muttered and gave a pointed look at Percy.

"Wow another human, this is what five now?" Bee laughed while Arcee gave a pouted look.

"Ah, actually four, the subway cleaner was your fault as well and as I recall Raf saw the both of us."

"Okay, hi we were never formally introduced, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you kid, the name's Bumblebee, scout for the Autobots, oh and I guess you already met Arcee." The yellow robot commented and held out his finger to... shake Percy guessed and did so.

"You are going to have to come with us, the two scrap heads probably radioed ahead to their warship to tell Lord bucket head about you. But they said they wanted you and you said something about being a demigod? What in the name of Primus is that all about?" Arcee launched off.

Percy gave a puzzled look, he didn't know to tell the mysterious robots about the gods since they already didn't know about them and decided to tell the truth but only what they asked and no more.

"I'll tell, just not here."

"Deal, oh where is Jack?" Arcee asked Bee, that confused Percy a little, who was Jack, didn't sound like a robot, but who knows anymore.

"Back at base. I told him where I would find you and he didn't want to have another underground subway situation like last time."

Arcee nodded and placed her hand next to her ear and spoke, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

**Hope you enjoyed, pls fav and review. Until next time**

**May the Force be with you.**


End file.
